


One Night Stand

by MissPygmyPie



Category: Billionaire Boys Club - Fandom
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blind folded, like nipple sucking, making out leads to more, tied wrists, you're basically defenseless lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: You had met Dean Karny at one of the many parties you had attended. He was charming and handsome - and even if you wanted to, you couldn’t resist. Usually you weren’t the kind of girl for one night stands, but Dean had something about him you couldn’t withstand, the alcohol playing part in it too. And that’s how you ended in his bedroom with him breathing kisses down your neck...





	One Night Stand

You had met Dean Karny at one of the many parties you had attended. He was charming and handsome - and even if you wanted to, you couldn’t resist. Usually you weren’t the kind of girl for one night stands, but Dean had something about him you couldn’t withstand, the alcohol playing part in it too. And that’s how you ended in his bedroom with him breathing kisses down your neck.

“Get your clothes off,” he demanded hungrily, already pushing the straps of your dress off your shoulders.

You slowly stripped out of black cocktail dress and could see his eyes taking every inch of you in. Luckily enough you had decided on some matching, lacy underwear that made both your breasts and ass look big and fantastic.

“Like what you see?”

By now you were on his bed, your legs slightly spread and your hand caressing the skin lasciviously. He kissed down your shoulders, his lips moving further down to your breasts as his hands opened up your bra. You cast a glance at the big bulge forming in his pants, your hand quickly stroking him just when your bra landed on the carpeted floor. Dean didn’t waste a second and just a blink of an eye later you were pushed onto the big bed.

His hands continued to massage your breasts while his soft lips caressed your nipples. He took them into his mouth, one after the other, making sure to play around with each of them enough so they’d get hard. He cautiously nibbled at them, your mind concentrated on the sensation his tongue caused, when you felt his hands glide gently over your body until they reached the lacy fabric of your panties. Your whole body was tingling and you could feel the wetness forming between your legs.

You moaned softly as Dean kneeled over you, his hard center touching your middle and soon his lips were back on yours, kissing you passionately. The party was long forgotten, although you could still hear the noise from outside the bedroom door. With a swift move Dean had grabbed your hands and put your arms over your head. Next thing you realize was him pulling some scarves out of a drawer of his nightstand. You can read on Deans face what he was about to do and with a wide grin he tied your wrists together before knotting the fabric around the metal of the headboard.

“I like the sight of that,” he breathes down to you while letting his gaze glide over your body.

You now defenseless and the thought obviously aroused him, his bulge growing even bigger. Dean traced down your arms, your neck and in between your breasts with light kisses, biting into your hot skin every now and then, what caused you to moan lightly.

The closer the got to your center the harder you had to breath, your body tense with anticipation. You regretted having your hands tied up now, you wanted nothing more than to push his head down onto your core. You could feel his fingertips and lips leaving thing wet lines on your skin until his tongue finally touched your clit, making your whole body tingle. It drove you crazy that you couldn’t bury your hands in his hair, pushing him further down. You could feel the wet juice running out of you. Dean didn’t let a single drop get wasted, licking it all up. Your legs started to tremble and your breathes got louder as pleasure spread through you.

By now your hands were grabbing the soft fabric, trying to release some of the tension caused by his fingers, slowly pushing themselves into your wet folds. His other hand wandered back up, caressing your breasts and playing with your nipples until you scream out his name when a big explosion hits your body.

“Ready for me, darling?”

His voice was teasing, the smirk on his lips playful and knowing. He didn’t bother untying you, instead got out of his pants with smooth moves before bending down over you again. His hard penis played around your clit, driving back and forth multiple times before stopping at your dripping entrance.

“I need to feel you, Dean,” your hungry eyes were eyeing him, “now!”

“Impatient one, aren’t you?”

He chuckled sightly before kissing you hard and pushing himself into you. Every inch of his cock penetrated deeper and deeper and soon he settled down for a rhythmic, steady motion. Dean straightened up, raising your legs onto his shoulders. His cock was now able to move deep inside of you, his movements were getting harder and faster and both your breathing louder. Your senses were clouded, completely lost in the feeling Dean and his swollen member pounding into you were causing.

Suddenly you felt his thumb stimulating your most sensitive spot. You moaned loudly as yet another wave washed over you, the intense pleasure grabbing you and causing you to come for a second time. Your legs were wrapped around Deans neck, your body tensed up and your hands almost ripping the cloth around your wrists apart. His body started shaking as he pumped harder and faster, turned on by your loud screams and tensed muscles around his penis and just moments later he reached his climax as well. He slowly lifted your legs off his shoulders, placing them on the now stained bed sheets. Dean pulled out of you, both of you struggling for air, and you both crashed next to each other, the tingling still present.

“We should do that again sometime,” Dean was the first one to interrupt the silence.

You nodded eagerly. “I agree.”


End file.
